


Competition

by ahumblefrye



Category: Assassin's Creed, syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to personality Jacob and Henry are very different.<br/>But when it comes to love...they have a few things in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

If there was one thing Jacob and Henry had in common: It was fucking. 

Yes, both men had a love for fucking their respective lovers. However, they both went about it in very different ways.  
Henry, being the gentle man he was, found the most pleasure in pleasuring Evie to her hearts content. He would gladly be on his knees licking and sucking her most intimate region for hours, should she so desire. And being a woman of sensitive nature, this was often the case.  
Jacob on the other hand, was a man of passion and preferred to spend his play time acting out your wildest fantasies. Whether it be him pampering his pretty, precious princess or slapping your ass till it was red and pushing your face into the bed.  
Yet, there is one small thing that connects these two vastly different men. The absolute thrill they get from hearing their lovers voice. Oh how amazing it sounded to have the love of your life scream in pure ecstasy; to be the one to cause such a phenomenon. And it just so happens that, one very fateful night, those moans would be the beginning of a rather odd competition. 

It was no secret that Evie was, by nature, very vocal. It didn’t take much to have her squirting and calling out for Henry. And this is exactly what was taking place in the comfort of their own train car. She was panting and moaning and grinding her hips against his, her hair sprawled out on the pillows, her eyes hazy and her lips swollen and red. Quite frankly, she was a mess. And it wasn’t much of a surprise that she paid little attention, or rather was oblivious to the moans that certainly were not hers; they were much to high-pitched. Henry on the the other hand took full notice and was trying his best to block them out. No these moans were not from the freckled beauty below him but from the next car over, where Jacob and you could be found in a very similar situation. Jacob enjoyed, and took full advantage of, causing you to release control. To see you fully relaxed without a care in the world, coupled with an awfully cute needy expression, was what he lived for. Yet, something just didn’t seem right tonight. Surely he couldn’t be hearing double? He wasn’t that drunk was he? No; he concluded that the slaps of skin he heard were not from him pounding relentlessly into you, but from Greenie himself. Really, on tonight of all nights he just had to fuck his sister didn’t he. Well no matter, if the two love birds weren’t going to pipe down then perhaps he would just have to get you to be louder. Not that that would be very hard. 

“You like that don’t you Princess. You like it when I fuck you hard?”  
“Yes, ah, I love it.”  
“Louder. I want to hear how much you love my cock in you.”  
“Ah Jacob please! I love it, I love it when you fuck me.”  
“Louder!”  
“Oh God fuck me Jacob. Jacob!" 

He was doing it on purpose wasn’t he. The bastard was actually trying to make sure that him and Evie knew he wasn’t the only one who could get some. Well if it’s loud he wants, then you can be damn sure that’s what he’ll get. 

"Do you like it when I lick you here?”  
"Yes, more Henry, faster.“  
"Like this?”  
“Ah, curl your fingers m-right there! Yes just like that.”  
“It’s so wonderful to hear your voice. Moan louder, please Evie.”  
"Don’t stop. I’m gonna, I’m gonna-!!“ 

Two breathy, ecstasy filled screams rang out into the damp London night. Two women received earth shattering orgasms and two men had their egos stroked. Yes, Jacob and Henry had two very different ways of getting what they wanted. But make no mistake, the next morning when they crossed paths, they both nodded in agreement. A silent congrats was passed between the two of them for a job well-done the previous night and while they still agreed to disagree one thing was for certain; neither was going to let the other win.


End file.
